Finding New Love
by WolfPacFaan
Summary: I had my eyes on the person lying in my arms. They looked so... gentle. So sincere. It was like looking into an angel, an angel that fell from the heaven; there face was just so... beautiful. A Request done for meltwi1998, hope you enjoy it. Rated M.


**An: Well here we are ladies and gentlemen. This story was done by a request by meltwi1998, for they asked for a Paul and Embry story, and here it is.**

**I would just like to say how sorry I am for taking so long to put this up, and if you would please forgive me...**

**Enjoy...  
><strong>

* * *

><p>xXxXxXx<p>

Finding New Love

Embry's Pov

The sun was shining through the heavy grey clouds, on one of its rare moments, basking the people of Forks and La Push in its glow, warming the place and heating up the inside of homes, or other shelters, the Sun not leaving anywhere for people to hide in the shade from the blistering sun.

And the people of this place didn't let it slip them, taking what's given to us willingly.

Me, I am one of those many people that is about to take advantage of the day. I originally planned to go to the beach by myself, soaking up the Sun's rays and getting a tan, just like everyone else. But as I was about to turn the knob on the door to open it, a knock was heard from the other side.

I stood there confused, and very awkward moment. Here I was about to exit the house when a knock comes to the door, which was soon followed by another knock, snapping me out of my stupor, and reacting on instinct with the formalities of greeting someone. This would be considered opening the door.

As soon as I open the door I was greeted with four sets of hands grabbing hold of me and pulling me out of my house, down the front porch steps and onto the front yard.

"Embry come on, we're all going to the beach" said one of the four boys, their hands still dragging me down my front yard.

"Well I was about to go by myself, but I guess plans have changed" I mumbled to myself as I dig my heels into the ground, stopping all movement as I straighten myself up and smooth out my attire, consisting of a pair of black and gold swim shorts, and a plain white tee-shirt, which will be stripped off later when at the beach.

I looked at the four people who dragged me out of my house and halfway towards the beach. I smiled back towards all the smiles I received. Quil, my first best friend, we met back in pre-school, by the second day we were instant friends. He was a little shorter than me, probably about half a head shorter, he was one of the funniest people I would ever know, along with one of the caring.

Then there was Seth, he was another one of my best friends, since year six. We got introduced to each other by our teacher actually. He just moved at the time, from Seattle, with his mother and sister. His mother suggested that they move, have a change in scenery, their father, her husband, had just died at the time. Put all that aside, Seth was another one that was fun to hang around too, as well as caring, also loyal and will always have your back.

Then you have Brady and Collin, the two were like a double package, where one goes the other was either next to one or the other wasn't far behind, literally, for they were friends before befriending us.

It was actually Seth who introduced us with them, for he had a couple of classes with either or both of them. They said that they came here with their parents under the conditions of Seth's as well, except Collin came here with his mother, his parents had a divorce. While Brady came here with both of his parents, but his mother was always away on business trips, so it was mainly just him and his father.

It's funny only now do I realise that we all met through high school, or through someone else, and will hopefully stay friends in the future.

"Come on Embry, before all the good spots are taken" I heard Quil complain. I shook my head snapping myself out of my zoning out as I realise they were waiting for me, and I guess they were getting annoyed with it, for the next thing I know, I was being pulled by my wrist, in the direction of the beach, not too far from my house.

"H-h-hey, you know I can walk on my own right" I complained, trying to pull my wrist out of Quils grip, but was not successful. 'When the hell did he get so strong' I thought as I continued to get pulled to the beach.

"We know, but you just take so long, with getting your brain to function with your feet" Quil stated, getting snickers from the other three boys, I snapped my head in their direction, glaring as they all looked in different directions, acting like they didn't see anything.

xXxXxXx

"Ok, I think this spot is good" Quil stated, unrolling his towel and laying it down on the sand, quickly jumping on it to hurry and get off the blistering hot sand. Apparently when it gets hot here, it gets hot!

"Whatever you say" I sighed, unrolling my own towel and more calmly laid myself down on my towel, mentally screaming in my head, '_To hot, To hot, To hot To hot'._ As I lay down I let my elbows keep my propped up, searching the beach for anything interesting.

Well since neither of you two..." I turn my attention towards Seth, Collin and Brady behind him, pointing at me and Quil, "aren't going to take advantage of this day and place..." he paused glaring at us, "We..." he indicated to himself and his lackeys, who nodded, "Are going to take advantage of this day and place" he finished speaking, placed his hands in his hips.

"Hey! We so are taking advantage of this day and place" Quil protested, indicating to me and him.

"Yeah, how is that?" he questioned, leaning forward slightly.

"Easy, sunbathing. Besides I need to work on my tan, so hurry and run along, you'll end up blocking my sun" Quil said waving his hand in a shooing motion, as he laid back, his hands resting behind his head, with a grin on his lips.

"Fine..." He huffed crossing his arms, "Come on guys, let's go and swi-" he started, breaking off as he turned around, and watched as Collin and Brady were already running towards the beach, hitting the water at full speed, before diving into the water, at the same time.

"Not cool guys!" Seth shouted, already running at full speed towards the water. I watched as he came in contact with the water and dived in, Collin and Brady laughing; soon all three started a water fight.

I sighed as I let my elbows slip from under me, letting my eyes close, as I started to let the sun warm my skin. "You didn't really want to work on you tan did you?" I suddenly question, keeping my eyes closed as I waited for Quils answer.

"Sort of. I did but I didn't, I mean yeah I need to work on it a bit, but then I also wanted them three to hurry up and leave, so we can enjoy the quiet while it lasts" I heard Quil answer, soon followed by the rustle of clothing and a few grunts before a sigh, all coming from Quil, only stating that he has rolled over.

"You know they will start once they come out of the water right, and they would want us to join" I stated, feeling my body warm from the sun.

"True, but we have a few hours before that happens, so it's all good" he explained huffing.

I sigh as I just lay there, letting the sun bake me, in a sense, and soon loosing myself in my imagination.

xXxXxXx

Paul's Pov

"Dude come on lighten up..." I turned my head towards th owner of that voice, my best friend, plonking down next to me, "We came here to relax, and hopefully find someone new for you".

"What makes you think I want to even look for someone new" I questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Do I have to spell it out for you" my best friend, Jacob sighed, looking at me with his own eyebrow with a look of disbelief on his face.

"Please, do, I want to know what gave you the slightest idea that I need to move on" I said, thinking that I have him there.

Boy was I wrong.

"You're moodier then before; you're not that talkative now-a-days; your attitude is more emo then your usual 'Bad Boy' attitude, and was the last time you even smiled..." I started opening my mouth to protest before being cut off, "And I don't mean like yesterday, that was a forced smile and I know it, and you know it. Do I need to carry on" he grinned knowing that he got me there.

"Shut up Jake, I'll date whenever the hell I want to" I huffed turning my attention away from him and towards the beach, watching as a kid ran down the beach, sand kicking up behind him before hitting the water and diving in, coming up to where his friends are, and watching as a water fight soon came into play.

"Fine..." I heard Jacob sigh, "but I hope you find someone soon Paul, I don't want to see you like this for much longer" he sighed again, patting me on the back before reclining back on to his towel, letting the sun bask him in it rays.

Jacob, one of my best friends out of all of my friends that I have. We back in year one, I was new to the town having just moved here at the time from Port Angeles. The teacher actually paired us up, sitting us at the same table. We were quiet at first, but till lunch came, we were the best of friends, like we knew each other before we were introduced. God I'm sounding like a sap.

"Come on, I think we need to get you mind off things and just focus on one thing" I heard Jacob say, heaving himself up on to his feet, and stretching his muscles out, catching a few of the people around us' attention.

"Come on..." He said looking down at me and nudging me with his foot for me to get up, "Plus, if we're lucky we can get the attention of those guys in the water and the two up there" he said smiling and indicating with his head up the beach, a little ways away from where we are.

I turn around to see where Jacob was indicating after standing up, to see two guys, one lying on his back, with a grin on his face as he his lips moved. But it was the other one that caught my attention; he had his elbows propping him up as he watched out into the water, before lowering his body so that he was laying down his lips moving as he talked with his friend. I watched as his rose and fell with each breath he took, till neither of their lips were moving, and the only indication were the rise and fall of their chests before the one next to him turned around.

It wasn't like I was checking – ok so I was checking out the dude that was furthest away from me, the way his chest rose and fall with every breath he took, his torso not fully toned but had a few muscles, his did have promise, like the developing pectorals and the slight six pack.

I could feel stirring coming for the southern region of my body, I had to pull my gaze away from this person's body. "Come on man, we're waiting for you" I fully snapped myself out of my daze as I felt a hand pat me on the back, and a ball getting roughly thrusted against my torso, making me slightly lose my breath, before coming to.

I shook my head as I headed over to where my other friends and team mates were, waiting for me and Jacob, for me and Jacob were the captains of the foot ball team, him the captain, while I was co-captain. As we reached out spot we divided into teams of team, meaning one had to stand out. Jared took one for the team, so it ended up being me and Emmett versus Jacob and Sam.

Usually it would be and Jacob versus who ever, but then that would be a little unfair, me and Jacob weren't the captains of the team for no reason, so we mix it up a bit, but it seems that it's always me and Jacob that go at each other, getting the ball from the other. Weird.

xXxXxXx

Embry's Pov

_I was picturing myself in a quiet meadow, different flowers and shrubs nestled in various spots throughout the meadow, a small stream cutting through the meadow, and off to the wilderness._

_The sky was a beautiful blue, the sun was basking me in its glorious rays, warming my skin slightly._

_I was lying in the middle of said meadow. My hands being used as a pillow behind my head, my eyes shut with my eyelids protecting them from the suns ray._

_But the main feature of myself lying in this meadow, would be the bright cheerful-_

xXxXxXx

"Embry, wake up..." a voice said, cutting me from my dream as that owner of that voice probes my on my shoulder.

"Embry, wake up" the probing continues as I try to get back to sleep, wanting to finish my dream, before I was interrupted.

I could see my vision darkening, the sun being blocked out by something, cutting me from his glorious rays, but was then followed soon by rain drops, the first on hitting me on my forehead. I scrunched up my forehead in irritation.

"Come on Embry, wake up" that voice said again, more water drops coming and more probing followed after.

"Hmm..." I groaned trying to swipe at the probing.

"But Embry-", that annoying voice was soon cut off and the Sun was back into my view.

I could feel my lips stretching again, coming back as the sun came back to bask me in it glow.

"Embry, wake up, a couple of hit guys are coming... Plus you're showing". I could feel my eyes snapping open, and sitting bolt up, my hands instantly flying to my crotch trying to cover it up.

Which was soon followed by heavy laughter, catching a few people around us attention, before turning to do their own thing. I snapped my head towards the culprits of this joke. "Yeah, yeah, laugh it up" I grumbled, pulling my hands away, before glaring at them all.

"Ok, who said that" I snapped, they laughter coming to a cease, but failing miserable, while all hands point in one direction. Seth. While the accused person pointed at Quil, while trying to hold the grin back, I raised an eyebrow in question, silently asking for an answer.

"Oh come on. He came up with it, I only wanted to wake you up the old fashion way" Seth defended himself, crossing his arms and looking off in a different direction.

"That's bullshit, you added that last part in. I only said to say the first part" Quil explained, defending himself, while pointing at Seth.

"Nah uh. You told me to say that there were a couple of hot guys coming this way and that he was showing" Seth continued to defend himself, turning his attention towards Quil and glaring at him.

I heard Quil scoff, "Your full of it", narrowing his eyes.

The both of them in unison turned towards me and yelled:

"Who do you believe" and pointed as each other, both waiting for my answer, then quickly turning to each other and started bickering about who said what and stuff that I just tuned out.

Instead, I turned my attention to the two innocent one in this whole situation, Collin and Brady, and raised an eyebrow and question, nodding my head to the two bickering fouls.

The both looked at each other, doing a silent discussion on tell me who the real culprit was and soon came to a conclusion and turned back to me, and nodded to Seth.

I nodded my head in thanks, before turning back to the bickering fouls again. but found that they weren't bickering anymore and where wearing different expressions.

Quil was wear a smug look, with his arms crossed and his chest puffed out.

While Seth was one of betrayal, disbelief and shock, his mouth was hanging open and his eyes looked like they were going to pop out soon

Then simultaneously they turned their direction towards me, to that that I had a deadly angel smile on my lips, my eyes showing that of a deadly coldness.

"Seth, I give you about five seconds head start" I said coolly, taking a sip from my bottle that I brought with me, as soon as my lips touched them Seth was up and away, running at full speed, sand kicking up behind him as he went. I gasped as I felt the coolness run down my throat before I was up and chasing after Seth, yelling 'Get back here', while he shouted back 'Hell no'.

I didn't give up chasing, while Seth didn't give up running away.

xXxXxXx

Paul's Pov

"Emmett, over here" I shouted, calling for Emmett to pass me the ball, I had my arms out stretched, waiting for the ball to fall into my hands.

But as the ball was inches from my hands, I was tackled down, the ball flaying past me. My arms instantly wrapped around the person who tackled me, feeling that it was a smaller person, so not wanting to hurt them, I turned around so it was me landing into the sand.

"Haha, can't catch me" A voice called out somewhere out of my view.

But I didn't turn my head in their direction; I had my eyes on the person lying in my arms. They looked so... gentle. So sincere. It was like looking into an angel, an angel that fell from the heaven; there face was just so... beautiful.

I snapped out of my trance as I remember that I was in a public place and that people were probably looking to see what the commotion was all about.

"Hey. Dude you ok" I said slightly shaking the person still laying on me.

"Dude, are you ok" I looked over to the speaker, reluctantly, so see that it was Jacob, a look of concern on his face.

"Yeah I'm fine" I stated, before looking back at the guy in my arms still, "But I don't know about him".

"Hey, can you hear me, anyone there. Hello, are you ok" I asked, while shaking the guy, trying to get a response. But there was nothing. I panic slightly, thinking maybe he fell into an unconscious state.

"Embry, are you ok" I heard a voice say, the same voice from before. I looked up to see a kid, probably younger then the dude in my arms, a look of concern on his face,

"Embry!" another voice called out, I turned my eyes in the direction of the voice to see a group of guys coming over, to see if this Embry person was ok. As my eyes focused on the guys heading this way, I saw that the two behind the guy in front, were the same two that were in the water, so the kid standing over me must be the kid that was running to the water to have a water fight with the other two. Ah this is all confusing, and it doesn't help that the kid on top of me, still hasn't move. Speaking of moving, why haven't I moved yet.

I watched as the kid standing next to Jacob, with a look of concern on his face, reach his hand out, resting it on the boys shoulder, giving it a slight shake himself, "Embry, you o- Ahhh" he started saying, before getting grabbed, by the male on me, arm pushing him off me and tackling the smaller boy, trying to pin the boy down, but getting bucked off, soon causing them to roll around.

"Seriously guys, this is a public beach" I heard someone say behind me. I sat up and looked behind me, seeing the three that were running over here from before, now standing about a meter from where I sat, the one in front having his hands resting on his hip, the other two doing the same.

"He started" The two rolling around said in unison. I turned back to the two rolling around, both yelling accusations at each other, trying to pin the other one down.

"And you guys are" Jake asked, turning to the other three occupants.

"Those two knuckle heads friends. And you are" the one in front said, raising an eyebrow in question.

"I'm Jacob, this one here's Paul" Jacob announced, indicating to himself then me while introducing us.

"Do they always end up like this" I asked, not really intending to get an answer, as I watched the two roll around, going back and forth.

"Yeah, they do. And really it's getting annoying" one of the two in the back said, both sighing as they walked forward, and separated the two, with difficulty.

But still the two tried to go at each other. The two holding the fighting two looked at me and Jacob. "Um, if it's not too much to ask, but can you help us" the one hold the kid that got tackled said.

"Ah, sure" I said a little stunned. I grabbed hold of the kid that ran into me, while Jacob grabbed hold of the other kid, both of us holding their arms at their sides.

"Hey! I almost had him" the kid grumbled, not looking happy about being pulled away.

"Please, you didn't have me, I was on top of you most of the time" said the dude in my arms. I was a little... Shocked, by the response that he gave.

"I did so and that's not true, I was on top of you as well, so it was half, half" the kid in Jacob's arms argues, sticking his lip out and looking away, total pout on his lips.

"Whatever" the kid in my arms grumbled, doing the same and pouting.

"Ah, can we have some names please" I asked, turning my gaze away from the dude in my arms and towards the other three.

"I'm Quil..." said the dude, from before who did most of the talking, "That's Brady and Collin..." he indicated to the two who pulled the two fighting, raising a hand at their names being called out, "that one in your arms in Embry" he said indicating towards the kid in my arms, now knowing his name, "And the little rat bag over there is..." he started saying, looking towards the kid who was pouting, but stopping short. I raised an eyebrow and turned in Jacobs direction, seeing him lip locked with the kid in his arms, the kids back facing us as they made out like it was their last day.

"SETH!" all four of the new comers said, causing the two in lip lock to break away, Seth, now that I know his name, turned toward us, with a sheepish look.

"What" he said, looking guilty in Jacob's arms?

"You've only know that person for a few minutes and your already having him wrapped around your finger" Quil said, not looking happy about the way this Seth guy was acting.

"Hehe, actually..." he started saying, a blush coming to his cheeks, as he looked away.

"We've being going out for quite awhile now" Jacob finished Seth sentence, wrapping his arms around Seth and pulling him closer in a protective hold.

"So that's where you've been running off to" I heard Brady mutter, looking down towards the ground.

"Hehe, sorry guys" he said looking even more sheepish, if possible.

"And when did this happen" Embry said, looking at Seth with a glare.

"umm, last year" Seth said before burring his face into Jacobs bare chest, As Jacob wrapped his arms even more, it was small movement, but I saw it.

"Ahh, well congratulations... I guess" I heard Quil say hesitantly, I wasn't really paying attention; I was staring at Jacob with shock. Shock that I didn't know he was in a relationship with that kid. He said he had someone, but didn't tell us who.

"umm moving on, I guess we'll be seeing you around or something. Come on guys lets go, the suns going down" I turned to Quil seeing him turn around and start walking away, Brady and Collin walking behind him.

"Umm..." I turned my head towards Embry, finding him still in my arms, which I released reluctantly, watching as he stepped out of my hold, "Thanks. Umm I'll see you around" he said before turning around and walking towards where his friends were walking off.

"I'll you later, ok babe" I heard Seth say, getting an 'ok' from Jake, before seeing him come up beside Embry, casting a glance behind him. But I wasn't paying attention; I had my eyes on Embry.

"You like him don't you" Jacob said as he came up beside me, his elbow resting on my shoulder as he stared at the last two walking away.

"You could say that" I said, not really paying attention, having my gaze focused on Embry.

"Well then ask him out dude. Before he gets away" Jacob said slapping me on the back before giving me a push, "Go" he said.

I hesitated for a bit, grabbing Jakes phone as he handed it to me, before jogging over to Embry.

xXxXxXx

Embry's Pov

"You like him don't you" Seth said as he looked back.

"I guess" I shrugged, trying to will the blush away before Seth saw it, otherwise I'll never hear the end of it.

"Then ask him out" Seth encouraged, turning back to me. Luckily the heat in my cheeks disappeared before he looked at me.

"I can't ask him out. he probably already has a girlfriend or something" I said waving his encouragement away, though grateful for it.

"Really, cause his running over here right now" Seth said looking over our shoulders, a grin on his lips.

"Don't joke around Seth" I said, giving Seth a glare, as he looking out the corner of his eye.

"Embry!" I paused where I was, hearing the squeak of the sand, before turning around, to see that Seth was right, Paul was running over to where we were, well jogging.

"P-Paul" I said, mentally cursing myself for my stuttering.

"Umm... Hey" he said pausing, an awkward silence coming between us.

"Hey" I said softly, not knowing if I want to break the silence or not. '_What the hell, of course I want this awkward silence gone_' I thought to myself mentally cursing myself to the ends of the earth.

"Hey. Umm... I w-was wondering, if... maybe... If your free... If you would like to... go out with me" I heard Paul say, watching as he stuttered and his cheeks took a red tint, "O-only if you're able to" he said, reassuring.

"Umm..." I could feel my heart pounding in my chest, nervous about what he just asked me. I stood there frozen, watching as Paul face, that red tint still on his cheeks.

It wasn't until Seth nudged me in the side did I finally collect my baring.

"S-sure. It's no problem" I said, watching as Paul's lips turned into a small smirk.

"Cool, then I'll see you later tonight, say eight" He said, looking less nervous as he spoke.

I was a different story, I was nervous to my bone, "Sure, I-I guess I'll see you then" I said, heat forming in my cheeks for the embarrassment of my stuttering.

"Ok. I'll come pick you up then, uh what's your number" I gave him my number, watching as he punched the digits in, storing it away in his pocket.

"Cool, then I'll see you later" he said.

I couldn't say anything, feeling a lump in my throat shocked that I just gave my number out to a guy that I just met today. So instead I nodded my head, giving him a smile as I turned on my heel, and walked back to where Quil and the others stood, Seth by my side.

"Maybe this will get you to start believing me from time to time" Seth said, his hands resting behind his head as we walked.

"Shut up" I said, as we drew closer to the others, packing out stuff and heading home.

xXxXxXx

Third Pov

Three months later

Embry was barged into the door, Paul in front of him, his legs wrapped around Paul's waist, as he fiddled with the door behind The smaller male, trying to get it open. Embry giggled at the frustration the older male was having with opening the door.

They had just come back from their umpteenth date, both tipsy, and are feeling needy. Embry unwrapped his left arm and reached down and simply turned the handle, smirking smugly, at Paul's frustrated look.

"You are so going to pay for that" Paul growled as he kicked the door open, walking in and kicking his shoes off, before kicking the door closed, heading for their bedroom without even checking to see if it closed properly.

They kissed each other as they went, only pulling away for breath before latching onto each other.

"You have no idea... how much... I want, no need you right now" Paul panted as he opened the door to their room, giving it the same treatment as he did with the front door.

"Oh I think I know" Embry said lustily, but was broken as he giggled as he was thrown onto the bed. Paul shredded his button up shirt off, before pouncing onto Embry, going straight for his lips again. His hands already working on Embry's own button up shirt, the colour being seen by the darkness of the room.

They kissed each other like it was their last, always regretting pulling away before clashing together. Teeth hitting each other, tongue battling for dominance, hands raking over each other's bodies, as Paul pushed Embry's shirt off, pulling him up so that it could slide down his arms and thrown somewhere across the room.

They pulled away for again, Paul latching on to Embry's neck, working his mouth over it, as he covered it with love bites. Embry dragged his hands down Pauls back, till he reached his waist, dragging his hands along the waist band as he came to the belt buckle in front, quickly undoing it, snapping the belt out and tossing it across the floor, then starting work on the button and zipper, both being down slowly, causing Paul to growl in frustration.

"Hurry up, I need you and I need you now" Paul growled, his own hands working on Embry's pants, undoing the button and zipper in a quick flash, yanking them off Embry before tossing them across the floor.

Embry giggled, before pushing Paul off him, so that they both were sitting up. Embry creased his hand against Pauls cheek, watching as the older of the two leaned into it. A small flash shinning quickly before disappearing as the moon reflected on it.

"I love you" Embry said, giving Paul a caring smile.

"And I love you" Paul said, before leaning forward and kissing Embry on the lips.

"And I would love to see you two wearing clothes when you have guests" Said a voice coming from the doorway.

Both Embry and Paul snapped their heads toward the threshold into their room to see Seth and Jacob standing there, with grins on their faces.

"SETH, I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Embry shouted before chasing after Seth. Seth let out an 'epp' before running off, Jacob moved out of the way, as Embry ran past him chasing after Seth down the stairs, and out of sight, before turning towards Paul, watching as he walked calmly over to where Jacob stood, leaning against the threshold, both heard the shouts of Seth and Embry.

"How did you guys get in" Paul said shaking his head, looking over towards Jacob.

"You didn't close the door properly" Jacob simply said.

"So you decide to just invite yourselves in" Paul said raising an eyebrow in question.

"Pretty much" Jacob shrugged, before a grin spread across his face, "Were you guys having fun" Jacob Joked, looking at Paul lack of clothes.

"We were, before getting interrupted" Paul grumbled causing Jacob to laugh.

"Oh cheer up; you have plenty of time to do that. Now come on let's make sure your husband doesn't kill mine" Jacob said patting Paul on the back before walking down the stairs, following the shout of Paul and his husbands.

Paul chuckled softly before following. Happy to know that he did end up finding a new love, even if he had to take a tackle to the side.

xXxXxXx

* * *

><p><strong>An: Well there you go meltwi1998. So terrible sorry that it took me this long to get it done, I feel horrible for taking so long, and o hope you like it, please forgive me.<strong>

**As you can tell this was a request asked from meltwi1998, for they requested a Paul and Embry, and I hope they enjoyed it. And again I am terrible sorry for taking so long to get it done, and I hope you enjoyed it.**


End file.
